ON HIATUS ABC oneshots
by ProfessorTumbledryer
Summary: Series of one shots detailing scenarios involving all variations of Aubrey, Beca and Chloe from the Pitch Perfect universe. I own nothing. Any prompts would be welcome. Will be M rated.
1. About hatred

This is the first of hopefully many one shots I'll write about any combination of Aubrey, Beca and Chloe from the Pitch Perfect universe. I own nothing, and would greatly appreciate prompts :) Will be M for sure.

…...

Beca was confident that she'd never seen Aubrey so angry in her entire time at Barden. Not even a few hours previously when Beca had colossally screwed up their semi-finals performance by bursting into an impromptu mash-up.

She'd returned to her dorm, weary, having paced around the sprawling southern campus for ages when she'd finally made her way home, unable to get a lid on her emotions. She felt guilty, angry, heartbroken at not only how things had turned out, but how she'd left the group. She'd become incredibly close to their misfit band of losers and she was devastated to think that she'd once again be on her own.

Beca wasn't sure what she'd been doing at the time. She'd just launched into a lyric she knew would work, knew would help them on their way, but in her sheer idiocy hadn't counted on the reactions of the other Bellas.

They'd been thrown off of course, and it was obvious to everyone, especially the judges, that the girls were confused. They'd somehow managed to place third, shockingly, and Aubrey had rained down hell on her for it. She'd deserved it. She'd come back with a cocky remark, vowing not to return, but inside she was distraught.

She hadn't thought Aubrey's 'safe' set-list was going to get them anywhere. She still didn't if she was honest with herself. It was boring, predictable, and exhibited very little of their combined skill.

As she got to her door, she'd really hoped Kimmy Jin was out. She wasn't up to dealing with her snarky ways at the moment.

The reality had been far worse as she opened the surprisingly unlocked door.

Aubrey Posen. Aubrey _fucking_ Posen was standing inside her dorm, alone, looking like she was going to murder someone.

As the door opened, the senior's head snapped up and she levelled a glare at Beca, who to her credit, managed to school her shock almost instantly.

'What are you doing in...' Beca began, starting to level her own glare

'What were _you_ doing?' the blonde hissed at her furiously. The girl seemed tense, she was barely managing to stand still, almost pacing on the spot.

'Well your set-list...' Beca started to justify, not willing to go through the arguments of earlier in the day again, no matter how angry Aubrey seemed to be with her.

'I don't give a _fuck_ about semi-finals Beca.' Aubrey replied suddenly, cutting her off once again.

Beca stopped, confused. Not only had Aubrey turned up in her room uninvited, somehow managing to let herself in, not only had she sworn, something she didn't think she'd ever heard from Aubrey without the ridiculous prefix 'aca' attached to it, but apparently Aubrey's pressing concern wasn't even their travesty of a semi-final.

The day Aubrey doesn't seem to care Acapella is the day the world ends, and Beca thinks that she should probably check outside the darkened window for signs of the apocalypse.

She craned her neck to look briefly over Aubrey's shoulder and out of the window, though there were no signs of lava, demons or chariots of fire. Huh.

Aubrey didn't miss the movement and glared at her furiously, though whether it was due to this new irritation or merely a continuation of the girl's previous anger she had no idea.

They'd never gotten along. Not from the moment they'd met. It had been so easy with Chloe, the girl was all sunshine and walking through personal boundaries like they didn't exist. They'd become fast friends, to the ire of their leader with a perpetual stick up her ass. Aubrey hadn't even wanted her to audition, but Chloe had fought her on it, for a girl they'd barely even met. She'd seen some talent in Beca on that mortifying day in the showers, refused to let her best friend of years shut her down for once.

Aubrey had always seemed to hate her. Her ears, her dress sense, her attitude (Beca admits to herself that she does have one, solely with the irritating blonde because she just brings it out of her, it's not _entirely_ her fault). She hadn't really tried to get the girl to warm up to her, it seemed like a lost cause, especially if the older girl seemed to hate literally _everything_ about her.

Leaving her moment of introspection, Beca replied, confusion evidenced in her voice.

'Then why Posen? Why exactly are you in my room, late at night, looking like you're contemplating where to hide my body?'

The blonde smirked at that. Actually smirked. Beca didn't know whether to actually take off running or just to gape open mouthed at the new expression on her Captain's face. She was sure as hell she'd never seen a smile like that on Aubrey's face. Genuine smiles with Chloe, exasperated smiles, sarcastic smiles. She'd seen them in abundance. But never a _smirk_.

'You don't have to run Beca, I'm not going to murder you and you really don't need to be edging towards the door.' Aubrey said in an amused tone, before starting to glare again.

Beca halted her movements.

'Then what?'

'You left Beca. You left us and it took almost nothing to make it happen' Aubrey replied, emotion lining her voice. She sounded as if she may actually start crying at any moment, and Beca seriously started to consider whether she'd hit her head outside in the quad or been abducted by aliens without having noticed.

'You yelled at me Aubrey, you didn't want me there anymore' responded Beca uncertainly. Unable to reconcile the Aubrey in front of her with the Aubrey she'd encountered on a daily basis over the past few months.

'I always yell at you Beca. It makes up at least 90% of our communication.' Aubrey smiled.

Beca nodded, no arguments from her.

'But I didn't say I didn't want you there.'

Beca's head shot up at the almost gentle tone from her constant adversary.

Beca opened her mouth to speak, but Aubrey's expression made close it again. The blonde clearly had more to say, and for once, Beca was actually inclined to listen.

'You've been a pain in my ass since day one Mitchell' she started, causing Beca to bristle.

'Those ear monstrosities, the way you have to do everything your own way, you won't listen to anyone else. (Beca smirked at this, and was about to say 'pot meet kettle' before another glare forced her to close her mouth again).

'Then why the hell do you want me around Posen? Because from what you're saying, it sounds like you've caught a lucky break.'

Aubrey stared at her, eyes boring into the younger girl, neither of them refusing to break the eye contact. Aubrey seemed like she was trying to look inside Beca's head for some unknown piece of information, Beca was matching the contact through sheer confusion and an unwillingness to back down.

Suddenly, the blonde moved closer to Beca, causing the brunette to step backwards, back hitting the door. Aubrey stepped forwards again, closing off Beca's personal space, leaving mere inches between them.

Beca started to move sideways, eager to avoid the murderess wrath of her Captain, but two strong arms shot out to either side of her head, palms flat against the door, essentially pinning her there.

'It always comes back to you doesn't it Beca' Aubrey whispered, biting her lip slightly in a gesture which seemed contemplative. What exactly the older girl was contemplating, Beca had no idea.

'Well, you've always said that the world seems to revolve around me' Beca smirked, instilling her voice with false confidence. Actually, Aubrey had repeatedly said the exact opposite, but this situation was confusing the hell out of her and she'd rather go back to yelling with the older girl than try and understand what on Earth this situation was on her own. If Aubrey would just deign to tell her whatever it was that seemed to be going through her pretty head, they'd be able to get on with their lives and Beca might actually get a chance to go and curl up under her duvet and forget that today had happened the way it had.

Aubrey looked into her eyes for a long moment, before breathing;

'Maybe it does Mitchell.'

Beca gasped, stunned. But whatever witty retort she was going to come up with next was lost. Because at that moment, Aubrey closed the gap between them and gently brushed her lips against Beca's.

It only lasted seconds, but Aubrey seemed to come to her senses and stepped back suddenly, looking anxious.

Beca didn't know why or how, but she somehow managed to grab one of the blonde's wrists before she managed to pull it away from the door.

They'd always been argumentative. _Passionate_ was definitely a word she could use to describe her verbal sparring matches with Aubrey Posen. They made her feel alive. And for the briefest of moments that the blonde's lips had been on hers, she'd felt _something._ Something curling into the pit of her stomach in an uncomfortable but not unpleasant way. Definitely not an unpleasant way. Her mouth felt dry, her head had started to spin. Her eyes had closed of their own accord but they snapped open now as the blonde started to extricate herself.

'Aubrey, don't panic. Breathe' Beca whispered, gently letting her fingers stroke the captured wrist until Aubrey seemed to settle down slightly.

'But Beca I..' the senior started to blurt out. Aubrey Posen did _not_ blurt.

'It's okay Aubrey. I... I liked it. Well I think I did anyway. I can't really think right now, my brain doesn't seem to want to work and it's all cloudy and I'm so confused and...'

'Do you have _any_ idea Beca.' started Aubrey intensely, 'how often I've thought about doing that to you?'

'Apparently not' rushed Beca quietly, eyes leaving the the blonde's to briefly flick down at the lips inches in front of her face.

Aubrey caught the movement and she breathed in hard, before darting forward, pressing her body flush against Beca's and furiously attaching their lips.

Beca's hand flew up to the back of the blonde's neck, fingers tangling tightly into her hair, trying to desperately steady herself and her heart rate.

It might have worked, thought Beca, if Aubrey hadn't have fucking moaned into her mouth when she did so, Beca's hips embarrassingly rolling forwards in response.

Aubrey's kisses became hotter, the intensity rising exponentially as the blonde girl teased open Beca's mouth before running her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip and meeting Beca's in a fiery battle for dominance.

They spent minutes like this, Aubrey roughly pinning Beca to the door, one hand pressing hard against her shoulder, the other having curled into her dark brown hair.

Beca couldn't think. She could scarcely remember to breathe, the autonomous reflex seemingly having abandoned her.

She'd never been kissed like this before. Sure, she'd had boyfriends in high school. She'd kissed them, other stuff too, but she'd never thought it was something to write home about. But this was probably literally melting her brain. Aubrey was all she could feel, and she'd never imagined for a moment about how good that could be. But she was living it now, and she felt completely consumed by it.

She tore her mouth away reluctantly to breathe and Aubrey wasted no time in attaching her lips to Beca's flushed neck, almost viciously biting down on the hyper-stimulated flesh, tearing a gasp from the younger girl who'd barely managed to fill her lungs with air.

' Fuck Posen' Beca tried not to scream, her breath ragged. She failed in her endeavour, and her captain's head shot up, smirking in a way which Beca thought looked predatory.

'That's the idea Mitchell' said Aubrey softly, a sultry, flirtatious edge to her voice'.

Beca didn't hesitate. She pushed forward, latching onto Aubrey's shoulders and pushing her backwards as she did so. She kissed the blonde again, almost brutally biting down on Aubrey's bottom lip, desperate to be as close to the taller girl as possible.

'Bed' she whispered loudly in a frantic, split second break in their kiss for their combined struggle for oxygen.

Aubrey took Beca's arm and bodily turned them around, pushing Beca backwards hard, forcing her to land on the bed beneath. She climbed on top of the prone girl, straddling her hips with her thighs., and then leaned down to whisper into her ear;

'I'll expect you at the Bella's planning meeting tomorrow morning. Don't be late'

Beca nodded immediately, before furiously fisting her hands into blonde hair, pulling the girl fully on top of her.


	2. Deja vu

'So, do you always sing in the shower, or am I just lucky enough to have caught you twice?' Chloe asked a very naked and very uncomfortable looking Beca, who'd been finishing off her shower and singing along to Titanium, again, and it was simply too good an opportunity for the redhead to pass up.

'Chloe, Jesus, turn around!' she yelled, shocked by the intrusion.

'Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before' Chloe laughed, adding a wink for good measure, causing her best friend to blush darkly and reach for the shower curtain.

'Chloe, why are you here, you already know I can sing' questioned Beca

'Call it deja vu. I couldn't resist when I heard you.' smiled Chloe

'Why are you even in the shower though, I know you and Aubrey have one at your place'

'Aubrey's a little... occupied with Stacey right now. I didn't really fancy hearing them going at it, showers have a way of amplifying things you know?'

'Ugh. That's one combination I never saw coming. I can't believe how many Bellas play for the other team.'

'Yeah, my count is at at least four now.'

'Four? How is there four? CR for sure, Stacey, Aubrey...'

'And me'

'You're into girls? But, you were with Tom?

'I'm bisexual Beca. It's a real thing you know' Chloe laughed, amused at Beca's reaction. They'd been friends for months, it was coming to the end of the school year and they'd been working non stop towards the competition as they'd been newly reinstated into the competition. Aubrey and Beca had been shockingly getting along, Chloe wasn't sure whether it was Aubrey being more relaxed given Stacey's _attentions_ or the fact that the two had finally begun to bond over the changing of the set list. With this newfound tolerance of her two closest friends, Chloe had been able to see more of the younger brunette, and they'd gotten even closer than they had been before. Close enough that she felt willing to share the information with Beca, having only told Aubrey after she'd found the blonde on the couch with Stacey attached to her neck.

'I know that. Just surprised I guess. And you had to tell me naked, in the shower?

'If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave Beca. I didn't think it'd be a big deal to you' replied Chloe, momentarily hurt. She hadn't thought Beca of all people would have a problem with anything alternative, given the way she lived her life. Not that being into women was alternative. She'd never wanted people to know. Behind her happy, sunshine-esque veneer she felt vulnerable, unsure that her friends would take this new part of herself seriously.

'It isn't, promise, I'm so okay with the whole you liking chicks thing'

Chloe winces.

'Chicks, really?'

'Shut up, I'm nervous'

'Aw Beca, do I make you nervous?' The redhead asked, adding a sultry wink for good measure.

Beca blushes all over again.

When you've got all your junk in front of my face, yeah, you make me nervous. There's only so many times you can be naked in front of me before people start thinking it's a thing?'

'Who's people? It's 3am and we're completely alone. You haven't even brought your rape whistle'

'Of all the days to forget it' laughed Beca, comfortable for the first time in minutes.

Chloe laughs and steps forward, backing Beca into the far wall of the cubical.

'What are you...?'

'Making you nervous. It's really cute by the way'

'Chloe, I'm not... I'm not gay'

'Who said you were?'

'Ugh' the brunette gave a frustrated sigh. She absently ran her fingers through her hair.

'Sing it for me'

'Chloe, you've already heard me sing it. It's practically why we're friends'

'That was months ago.'

'And?' Questioned Beca, failing to see Chloe's point.

'And? I liked it.' pouted Chloe adorably. Beca could never resist caving when it was wielded against her, and she was powerless now.

'If I sing, will you stop pestering me? I love you Chloe but there are limits to friendship, normally ones involving how many clothes we're wearing'

'I'll leave if you sing with me, pinkie promise'

Chloe stepped even closer, lifting Beca's smallest finger delicately and exacting her promise from the girl, a girl who was clearly struggling where to look.

Sighing loudly, Beca smiled at her older friend, before launching softly into the song which had started their friendship. Chloe stepped closer as she did so, barely an inch apart, their breath touching as Beca shakily exhaled.

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium **

By the end of the song, they were a hairsbreadth apart. Beca had leaned forward during the song, drawn by their undeniable musical chemistry.

She'd never been interested in women. Barely thought about it until Chloe had come into her life. Never been interested in being close friends with anyone either until Chloe walked through her emotional barriers like they'd never existed.

She'd been entranced by the redhead's confidence the second time they met. She'd looked her over in practice a couple of times, simple appreciation really. It didn't have to mean anything.

But it did in that moment. When she found herself unable to look at anything but directly into her best friend's eyes. A sudden intake of breath accompanied Chloe's hand reaching up and gently caressing the side of Beca's neck.

'What are you...' Beca started but fizzled out as Chloe leaned in, gently brushing her lips against Beca's.

Beca responded automatically to the kiss, curling her fingers into Chloe's hair, unable to process more than simply what she can feel.

She feels fireworks. It's better than fireworks though, it's as if a supernova just exploded behind her eyes, eyes which have closed heavily of their own volition. She didn't care about the stangeness of the situation, the fact that she was being bodily pressed against the wall by her very female best friend. She just cared about prolonging the touches and kisses that seem to have removed from her the ability to breathe.

They broke apart, after what seemed like hours of Beca feeling on _fire_.

'Still feeling straight Mitchell?' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear quietly, breath ghosting around the shell of the brunette's ear.

Beca doesn't have any words. So she does the only thing she can do in this moment, the only thing that feels right to do. She kisses Chloe back.


End file.
